Recording Timeline
mix1.jpg|Gwen Stefani recording (6/8/2012) 001~1482.jpg|No Doubt pose in the studio (1/25/2012) jan212010.jpg|No Doubt recording (1/21/2010) july222011.jpg|link=No Doubt recording with Major Lazer (7/22/2011) May 2005: '''Band mentions that they are "flirting" with the idea of recording another album. Gwen Stefani went on to say in a televised interview that it was "getting exciting" again for No Doubt. '''January 2007: Gwen Stefani mentions that the band had lunch together and were seriously talking about making the new record. January 2009: Tony Kanal, Tom Dumont and Adrian Young are photographed in the studio together working on new music. May 2009: The band heads out on the road for a very successful summer reunion tour to "get inspired" to write new music. Tony Kanal even had a mobile recording studio on his tour bus, though not much came out of it. Early 2010: No Doubt rents a place in Hollywood to start writing and recording the new album. First song written was "Undercover." May 2010: With a new batch of songs (they threw away a lot of their previous material), No Doubt head into the recording studio. September 2010: A very determined Gwen Stefani mentions that she wants to have the album done by December 2010. Tony Kanal also claims that this is the most fun they have had during the songwriting process. January 2011: Tom Dumont Tweets that the band have 10 new songs written and will be heading into the studio for two weeks straight. Tom explains to fans in a statement that they didn't get much accomplished in 2010 due to getting ready for new babies, writing more songs and generally just being more busy now all having families of their own. He also mentions that their goal for 2011 is to write a few more songs and finish recording the new album. Tom also reveals that the band were in the studio for 10+ hours a day. April 2011: Feeling very confident, Adrian Young tells a fan during Coachella that the band's new record is nearly complete and would be out in the Fall of 2011. June 2011: Tony Kanal also says that No Doubt has made the record and they were in the final stages, also confirming a Fall release. July 2011: No Doubt are interviewed in the studio for several news publications (including Rolling Stone and Entertainment Weekly). They reveal that 9 songs were done and recorded for the album and even treated them to samples of new songs: "One More Summer" and "Settle Down". November 2011: Gwen Stefani explains in a new interview that the reason the band was taking so long on the record was that they were trying to write many potential singles for the album. She also went on to say that we would for sure get the new album in 2012. The band Tweets that they are still writing and recording. Gwen calls the new album "sick". January 2012: No Doubt reveal they are still writing and recording and are hoping to finish the album by March 2012. February 2012: Gwen Stefani states in a new interview that the album is "just around the corner" and 12 songs are currently done and recorded. Tom Dumonot also declares that the band have been in the studio every day until the new album is done. March 2012: The band are now putting finishing touches on everything and say that the new single will be picked from 5 songs. Mixing is also scheduled to start in April. The new album is still untitled. No Doubt also Tweeted photos from their album photo shoot with artist El Mac. April 2012: Tony Kanal reveals that they are going to announce the new album's release date soon and that the album is about "94%" done. Ironically, Gavin Rossdale (Gwen Stefani's husband) mentions a September release for No Doubt during a televised interview leading to rumors of a Fall release. Right after, Gwen mentions that the band is still writing in the studio. Confirmed collaborator Busy Signal ("Push and Shove") states in a new interview that we will be hearing the first single in July, and the album in August. Adrian also confirms to a fan that the album is done and No Doubt are in the beginning of mixing mode. May 2012: The band announce that their long awaited (still untitled) album will be released on September 25, 2012. Tom Dumont reveals via Twitter that their single will be coming in July and are filming 2 videos for upcoming singles in the near future. NoDoubt.com is launched with a new look, including a countdown to the new album's release. The band started mixing on May 7 starting with "Dreaming The Same Dream". Gwen Stefani also stated that they are starting to play completed tracks to Interscope head, Jimmy Iovine. The band finally chooses a first single, but has chosen to disclose the info for now. Tom hinted that the band's last day in the studio was May 25. As of May 25, 2012, the band states they are pretty much done in the studio -- small tweaks and remixes still remain. The album still remains untitled. June 2012: Gwen Stefani states that she is meeting with director Sophie Muller to talk about the first music video, which is scheduled to be filmed in mid-June (Tom Dumont also confirmed that Sophie is directing the video in a secret location starting the week of June 11). The band is back in the studio for a "last minute" mix tweaking session. No Doubt confirm the album's title, Push and Shove, and first single, "Settle Down", out July 16, 2012. Category:Push and Shove